


Una rivale inaspettata

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Trafalgar Law, Attempt at Humor, Fun, I'm trolling y'all, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Quando Law aveva accettato di avere una relazione con il futuro re dei pirati, sapeva di non avere molta concorrenza - se si escludeva un ex membro della Flotta dei Sette e svariate principesse in giro per il mondo.Ok, forse aveva delle rivali.Ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che a turbare il legame tra lui e Luffy ci sarebbe stata LEI.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 29 - Love Triangle
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Una rivale inaspettata

  
  
  
Law non si considerava una persona gelosa.  
  
Mettendo da parte il fatto che non si era mai immaginato in una relazione, quello che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato era una freddezza calcolata che lo pervadeva sempre e gli dava la chiarezza di mente necessaria a portare avanti i suoi piani.  
  
Poi, come un uragano, Luffy era entrato nella sua vita. E nulla era stato più lo stesso.  
  
Aveva sconvolto ogni cosa, nel miglior modo possibile. Lo aveva salvato da morte certa, avverato il suo sogno, vendicato la sua figura paterna e ridato la vita. Quella vita che era così pronto a buttare via, se avesse significato compiere la sua vendetta contro Doflamingo. Ma, soprattutto, gli aveva restituito il suo cuore.  
  
(Non letteralmente. Il dubbio c’era, visto che si stava parlando di qualcuno che poteva effettivamente strappare un cuore e tenerlo tra le mani ancora pulsante.)  
  
E quando Law aveva sentito qualcosa legarlo indissolubilmente a quel giovane ragazzo, beh. Dire che fosse andato nel panico era dire poco. Non era pronto per quei sentimenti, non li voleva assolutamente. Aveva passato quasi tutta la vita con un obiettivo suicida, pronto a gettare la propria vita in qualsiasi istante, vivendo solo per il fantasma di Corazon. Non aveva mai pensato che ne sarebbe uscito vivo da quella missione, non si era mai fermato a pensare ad un dopo. Men che meno, a dei sentimenti. A onor del vero, anche se l’avesse fatto, all’epoca non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe diventato Luffy per lui, quindi non poteva pianificare di conseguenza.  
  
La Supernova lo aveva dichiarato suo talmente tante volte e in talmente tanti sensi che, quando lo scelse come compagno e lo dichiarò al mondo, Law lo accettò passivamente e con rassegnazione, preso per sfinimento. A Luffy non interessava se Law non si considerava intero abbastanza per meritare amore, se dopo Corazon aveva paura di voler bene a un’altra persona, se già lo intimoriva la fiducia totale che nutriva per l’altro durante gli eventi di Dressrosa, quando gli aveva messo la sua vita in mano, pronto a morire con lui. Aveva tentato più volte di opporsi, ma nonostante le sue proteste l’altro non volle sentire ragioni: era suo e basta. Decisamente, un egocentrismo perfetto per un Re dei Pirati.  
  
Fu tutto talmente repentino da fargli girare la testa. Law non aveva mai pensato di potersi innamorare di qualcuno così bruscamente; e tantomeno pensava di poter essere ricambiato. Ovviamente, essendo che le persone coinvolte non erano normali sotto nessun punto di vista, nemmeno il loro rapporto lo era. Fortunatamente, però, per quanto fossero persone estremamente diverse, su alcune cose andavano su lunghezze d’onda parallele a bastanza da combaciare perfettamente: per esempio, entrambi non erano interessati una relazione carnale, Law perché ripugnava la sfera sessuale nella sua interezza e Luffy… Beh, probabilmente _capiva_ vagamente cosa fosse, ma gliene fregava talmente poco da metterla sullo stesso ripiano mentale della matematica.  
  
Un’altra cosa su cui concordavano era la loro responsabilità da capitani, che non poteva essere messa in secondo piano in nessun caso, per niente al mondo. Luffy, poi aveva il suo sogno da realizzare; mentre Law… beh, era ancora incredulo di aver superato la soglia dei ventiquattro anni. Si stava ancora guardando intorno, per quanto riguardava trovarsi un nuovo obiettivo di vita; ma in linea di massima, non gli dispiaceva troppo il pensiero di scovare lo One Piece. Questo lo avrebbe messo in posizione di rivalità con il suo compagno, ma a Luffy non sembrava dare troppo fastidio. A quanto pareva, apprezzava la sfida.  
  
Nonostante tutti i problemi e le incognite che la loro relazione comportava, però, Luffy non mancava di farlo sentire prezioso; anche se lui stesso aveva una concezione dell’amore un po’ bacata e nebbiosa. Non lo chiamava nemmeno “amore”; a quanto pare, per lui quello era quello che c’era tra due persone sposate e basta. Probabilmente qualcuno glielo aveva spiegato in questo modo quando era piccolo e la definizione era rimasta, non avrebbe faticato a crederlo. Non gli aveva mai detto “ti amo”, non gli aveva mai detto “mi piaci” - Law, ad essere sincero, quelle cose le aveva pensate eccome. Ma non gliele aveva dette per paura di confondere ancora di più le sue poche idee. – eppure, non aveva lasciato spazio a nessun dubbio.  
  
Il teatrino a cui stava assistendo era solo l’ennesimo del giorno. Aveva addirittura sentito il cyborg della ciurma proporre di montare sulla Sunny un aggeggio specifico per attaccarci il suo sottomarino, in modo da non dover sempre lasciare qualcuno a bordo per guidarlo e non rischiare di finire separati. Se non altro, quella conversazione era servita a Law per rivalutare quanto tempo stessero effettivamente passando insieme. Ormai erano due settimane che navigavano insieme e la ciurma di Cappello di Paglia iniziava a farsi delle domande.  
  
“Torao è mio!” Esclamò allegro Luffy, dichiarando un dato di fatto contro cui nessuno poteva muovere obiezione.  
  
“Ma tuo cosa?” Strillò esasperata la navigatrice della sua ciurma. “Amico? Nakama? Dobbiamo prepararci per un altro arrivo in ciurma? Ti sei fatto un altro fratello? Ti prego, dimmi che non ti sei fatto un altro fratello.”  
  
Chopper gli aveva stretto le gambe in un abbraccio, disperato. “Ma Torao è un dottore! Io non ti basto?” Poi, preso dai sensi di colpa, tornava sui suoi passi. “Però bisogna pensare al bene della ciurma prima di tutto… Lui ha anche dei poteri più indicati alla mansione…” Poi un singhiozzo e tutto tornava come prima. “Però Luffy, avevi detto che il tuo dottore ero io!” Piangeva.  
  
“Magari intende come dottore della flotta? No?” Chiedeva il suo compagno dal naso lungo, nervoso. “Forse non lo vuole far entrare davvero in ciurma.”  
  
Il loro capitano si era corrucciato per un momento, inclinando la testa. “No.”  
  
“No cosa?” Chiesero tutti in coro, ad un passo dalla follia.  
  
“Nessuna di queste.”  
  
“Ma quindi…?!” Berciò Nami, gesticolando furiosamente verso di Law, seduto vicino a Luffy che guardava lo svolgersi di questa scena.  
  
A Luffy tornò immediatamente il sorriso. “Ah, sì, Torao!” Disse. “È mio.”  
  
I presenti si arresero, lasciandosi andare in sospiri torturati. Nami sembrava sull’orlo del collasso.  
  
Preso da un inaspettato slancio di pietà, Law si intromise per chiarire almeno un paio di cose. “Non entrerò nella vostra ciurma. Sono già abbastanza impegnato con la mia, grazie.” Disse, monotono.  
  
“Detto questo, ho il presentimento che la nostra alleanza verrà prolungata per un tempo indefinito.” Si intromise Nico Robin, un sorriso discreto ma avveduto. “Mi sbaglio?”  
  
Law non disse niente, bastò l’energico annuire di Luffy per sigillare la cosa.  
  
Da lì, fu come se la cosa si fosse ufficializzata. Tutti i membri delle rispettive ciurme _sapevano_ , ma avevano saggiamente deciso di non dire nulla a riguardo. Anche perché, non è che ci fosse molto da dire, almeno dal loro punto di vista. Per Law, venire ricoperto da un affetto e attaccamento così sinceri e totalizzanti era quasi insopportabile, alle volte. Luffy, però, non si era mai lamentato: prendeva tutto quello che Law gli poteva dare, senza chiedere mai più di quello che gli veniva donato.  
  
Nonostante Law fosse, come la metteva Penguin, _emotivamente costipato_ , la loro relazione procedeva a gonfie vele. Per la prima volta in anni, si sentiva invincibile, come se avesse trovato un pilastro che lo sorreggeva sempre e comunque, anche quando non era fisicamente vicino. Luffy, d’altro canto, per quanto ascoltasse poco e controvoglia, aveva imparato come minimo cosa fosse un piano e stava avendo sempre più successo nelle sue avventure. Erano inarrestabili.  
  
Poi, erano iniziati i problemi. Oltre a quelli ovvi, in una relazione come la loro, un particolare ostacolo si era insinuato tra loro due, come un’enorme barriera che cresceva tra di loro ogni volta che si ritrovavano dopo settimane di navigazione. A Law sembrava di impazzire. Tutti giuravano su ciò che avevano di più caro che non era come pensava, che non c’era modo che Luffy potesse davvero tenere a _quella_ tanto quanto teneva a lui; forse, anche di più. Per quanto riguardava il Chirurgo della Morte, era a dir poco normale che sorgessero determinati dubbi quando vedeva gli occhi del suo compagno illuminarsi in quel modo ogni volta che la vedeva; senza contare che, per quanto entrambi loro non fossero molto tendenti al lato fisico della loro relazione, era comunque una mancanza di rispetto continuare a svendere le proprie labbra a quel modo, senza alcuna vergogna, davanti a tutti. Law comprendeva che per Luffy quel gesto non aveva particolare valore, ma comunque.  
  
Luffy aveva notato la sua preoccupazione ma, come suo solito, aveva frainteso. Invece di cercare di separarsi dalla fonte del problema, cercò di farla piacere anche a Law, dimostrando a detta sua di avere “tempo per entrambi”. Quella volta, quasi non lo aveva disassemblato. Non era che gli stesse antipatica lei di per sé, anzi: a tu per tu la trovava una compagnia estremamente piacevole. Quello che gli dava fastidio era il modo in cui, quando quella faceva la sua entrata in scena, l’attenzione del suo compagno lo abbandonava del tutto, per concentrarsi esclusivamente su di lei.  
  
E lei sembrava ricambiarlo: ad ogni porto era lì ad aspettarlo, come se pedinasse la Thousand Sunny tutto il tempo, e non vedeva l’ora di salire a bordo e tuffarsi tra le braccia del suo compagno. Luffy, senza il minimo tatto, cantava le sue lodi dovunque e a chiunque: di quanto la adorasse, di come non potesse stare senza di lei, di quanta forza gli scorreva in corpo ogni volta che pensava a lei.  
  
Dolce, succulenta, bellissima, _carne_.  
  
Mai Law avrebbe pensato di cadere così in basso per amore di qualcuno da sentirsi messo in secondo piano da del cibo. Non sapeva se questo fatto dicesse di più su Luffy o su di lui; in ogni caso, era imbarazzante, umiliante e doveva finire. Law non avrebbe tollerato ulteriori pensieri intrusivi e assurdi come quello. _Surclassato da delle proteine_.  
  
Però...  
  
… il dubbio lo torturava.  
  
Fortunatamente, il cecchino dal naso lungo lo batté inconsapevolmente sul tempo e fece la domanda che Law si sentiva impossibilitato a fare: “Luffy.” Chiamò. “Se dovessi scegliere tra Torao e la carne, quale sceglieresti?”  
  
Law cercò di non mandare segnali troppo interessati, ma aguzzò l’udito. Poteva sentire senza problemi il verso pensieroso del proprio compagno e il cuore gli galoppò nel petto, per poi arrestarsi di botto quando sentì: “Non lo so.”  
  
Fu in piedi in un momento. Marciò a gradi passi verso il parapetto, pronto a calarsi nel Polar Tang, ma la ciurma del suo compagno gli si parò d’innanzi, facendo da muro umano e urlando: “Torao, no! Non capisci, già che ci sia il dubbio è una buona cosa!”  
  
Law sentì le vene chiudersi una a una nel suo cervello per l’imbarazzo. Si girò verso il futuro Re dei Pirati, il suo compagno, e lo trovò con un sorriso innocente e completamente ignaro del tormento interiore di Law e… un’enorme coscia di vitello tesa verso di lui come offerta di pace.  
  
Trafalgar Law afferrò il fodero della Nodachi e la lama stridette.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note Autrice:_** Ironicamente, questo è stato uno dei primi prompt che ho fillato. Avevo proprio voglia di una fic leggera e senza senso, giusto per fare due risate. Manca poco alla fine del writober, Spero che vi sia piaciuto fin'ora!  
> PumpFIC day 29– Love Triangle
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) ! <\- CLICCA QUI!  
> 


End file.
